Misaki's Love
by sakura312015
Summary: Misaki Tokura has many secret love crushes. The chapters explain her love about one boy from the anime in Winter, Fall, Spring, and Summer.
1. Winter Love, It's Misaki x Kai!

**Misaki's Love**

 **Chapter 1:** _Winter Love, It's Misaki x Kai!_

* * *

 _It's been a year since Gear Crisis approached us. The cray units went back to their world and Ryuzu Myoujin was defeated. I saw that Kai- Toshiki Kai was sit-sitting close to me. I blushed._

''Hey, Tokura. Fight me.'' He said.

' _'O-okay.'' I was astonished by his way of doing things. Toshiki would always fight the strongest users of Vanguard- especially Royal Paladin. W-why am I thinking about this? It's not like I like him or-_

''Tokura, your deck.'' _  
_

 _''Oh.'' I placed my deck on the right corner of the tabletop. ''Sorry,''_

''What are you doing?'' ''You said you'll fight me right? Then show me it!'' He told me furiously.

 _I placed Godhawk, Ichibiyoshi on the vanguard circle._

 _Kai placed his starter on the vanguard circle. I think it was, 'Fullbau Brave''? Shadow Paladin?! I recognized that it was Ren's deck. Normally, he would've used the Kagero Clan._

 _''Stand up the vanguard!'' He said._

 _At the same time, I said, ''Stand up my vanguard!''_

 _We turned our starters over face up front._

 _I drew the first five cards from my deck into the hand and Kai Toshiki did the same with his._

''I'll go first, is that okay with you?'' _  
_

 _''It's fine.'' I sweated a little bit._

 _He drew one card from his deck and called Blaster Javelin. Toshiki placed it on the vanguard circle and sent Fullbau Brave to the back rear guard circle._

''Turn End. It's your turn now.'' _  
_

 _When I heard him say that, my memories of Kai was swirling around and around. Do I love him? He acts like a vanguard fighter with an icy heart. I feel like it's winter. When I begin to think about it, I start to collapse._

''Tokura!'' ''Hey, wake up. What's wrong?''

 _While I wake up, I see Toshiki sleeping on my lap holding my hand. It feels warm.._

 _''I love you, Kai.'' It was embarrassing to say that but I blurted it out. Kai wakes up._

''What did you say?''

 _''Never mind. I'm out of here.'' I started to get up but my legs were weak. My mind was fuzzy. I tripped and fell down._

 _Kai held me and said, ''I love you too, Misaki.'' Those were the words I wanted to hear the most. He reminded me of my father._


	2. Fall Love, Misaki x Ren!

**Misaki's Love**

 **Chapter 2:** _Fall Love, Misaki x Ren!_

* * *

 _It's been a year since Gear Crisis approached us. The cray units went back to their world and Ryuzu Myoujin was defeated. Upset, I didn't know what to do because I was bored but I've finally decided to become a Clan Leader of Oracle Think Tank. I texted a message to Ren on my phone. It says, ''Ren, may you sign me up as a candidate to become a clan leader of Oracle Think Tank? Okay, thanks bye.''_

* * *

 ** _Ren's POV_**

 _In the United Sanctuary branch.  
_

''What should we do, Asaka?'' I showed her the message I got from Mi-saki.

''What's up with her thinking she should be the clan leader of Oracle Think Tank! I'd also be a candidate to be the clan leader of Pale Moon!'' she said.

''Okay, Asaka.'' I signed Misaki up to be a clan leader of Oracle Think Tank and Asaka to be clan leader of Pale Moon.

''Ren-sama..'' She was filled with happiness. I smiled back to the grunt Tetsu.

I took out my phone later and texted a message to her.

* * *

 **Misaki's POV  
**

 _''You may be a clan leader of OTT, meet me at 3:40 near the park, bye!'' I read. What does he want with me? Knowing it's Ren, I'm pretty sure it's something stupid._

''Here, Misaki. Say, ahh!'' He (Ren) took a spoon of ice cream. _  
_

 _''I'm not a child. I can do this by myself.'' I refused to open my mouth._

''Aw, Mi-saki. You're no fun at all.''

 _''It's Misaki!'' ''So, why did you bring me here? To entertain you, I guess that's all?'' I said._

''Exactly!'' He smiled. ''Hey, want to play Vanguard?''

 _''Uh,''_

''Sorry! May you please have the Vanguard tabletop ready?'' yelled Ren. _  
_

 _''He-hey Ren! I didn't say yes.''_

 _He told me to take out my deck and it was no use to stop him so I just got along with it. I fought him, Ren. He was absolutely a strong fighter- to what I had seen._

''Psyqualia,'' He chanted and made a really strange funny face.

 _I made a scared sound. When I was distracted, he kissed me on my lips._

''You might not be fun at all but I love you, Mi-saki.'' He said.

 _''I think I love you too, well- just a little. You act very strange- and funny.'' I giggled a little._

''Now, let's go to Card Capital!'' He stood up and took my hand. He brought me to Card Capital.

 _I blushed._


End file.
